Years Gone By
by Theores
Summary: (Part Two of the LINB Series) For some, time is the tool that blunts the pain of heartache. A look into the lives of Sesshomaru and Kagome as they heal apart rather than together. Now Complete! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any work associated with Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money off of this or any other fanfiction.

Chapter 1: Hearts Separation

"Kagome my kiz, relax, you are almost there,"

"I know Asil...but…"

"No buts," he responded gently but firmly, "There is no way you will be discovered, I made sure of that."

Leaning back against the cushioned air seat, Kagome sighed and looked out the airplanes window, the silhouette of Istanbul rolling under the private jet's wings. Running her hand over her bandaged arm, the demoness fought back tears as she remembered exactly why she was on an airplane with her estranged father, heading for his private home in Turkey's capital. Trying her best not to cry in her current predicament, she reached over and gently placed Socrates in her lap, the cat only offering a short cry in response to being moved from his spot. Thankful she had been able to snag him from the pet hotel before boarding, Kagome delicately stroked the seal colored Himalayan, bringing his head up to her face as a few hot droplets of salt water made its way out of her eyes.

As the attendant alerted them that the jet was landing, Asil let out a sigh of relief at finally being out of the proverbial hells fire, the shit storm that followed behind his daughter's most recent escapade still shooting venom straight into his veins. Examining her while her face was buried in the fur of her cat, the Turkish dog let out a silent prayer of thanks to the swordsmith who had done the impossible and found a cure for his daughter's conflicting auras at long last. Her body was still getting used to the surgical blocks from the looks of things, as evidenced by her random shudders as the implants inside her worked their magic to filter out the holy energy that had caused her pain for so long.

"Kagome…." he softly called, garnering her attention and earning a sniffle as she tried to appear brave in his presence.

"What?" she asked softly, Socrates still held precariously in her arms, she quietly looked at her foreign sire.

"There are some things we need to discuss once we are at my home," he began, "The first of which being what you intend to do after you are settled and had a chance to fully heal." Glancing over her body, he damned his chronic stubbornness which she had inherited from him, her broken body was far from ready to handle a long travel especially a twelve hour flight halfway across the world, but he had been beyond excited when she had called him of all people to help her leave Japan unnoticed. He had taken a few personal days off from work to rush all the way to Tokyo to retrieve his broken daughter, though he had to promise not to take vengeance on the man who had done this to her.

"Wha….What do you mean?"

"I mean what will you do? That lowly cur and his father most certainly cannot be allowed to get away with what they've done to you, all I need to do is make a few phone calls and…."

"No syndicate assassinations," Kagome suddenly called out hoarsely, it still hurt to talk louder than a whisper for the moment, "No war, no media storms, just leave it alone Asil…."

"Kagome," he responded, his heavy accent returning with his frustration, "Inu no Taisho, a grown ass man, beat the shit out of my daughter, a helpless twenty-year-old! One who is chronically ill no less and already traumatized by life as much as it is. Are you honestly telling me you expected me to just pull you from that Asian stool pit and do nothing else?" he eyed the demoness incredulous while off-handedly putting on his seatbelt, seeing the light had come on while he was talking.

"Yes….it is the least you owe me," she responded, a coughing fit overtook her after she answered, causing her to drop Socrates and grab her ribs in pain which still ached to the touch. Nearly a week and a half had passed since that horrible incident and her body was still in such a fragile state. The four-day coma had been nothing compared to the medication free days where every movement she made caused her to feel like she was dying inside and out. In the back of her mind, she once more felt the pull of Sesshomaru who had been attempting to mentally call her for two days straight, she had refused each and every one of his reaches, keeping her walls up even though it cost her severe mental strain to do so.

"My kiz…."

"Father…," she ground out, silently pleased when his eyes became wide at hearing her call him that, "Whatever you do to Inu no Taisho and his family…..it won't be enough….he will rationalize each and every action he does, the chances of the syndicate killing him privately with no consequence is nearly zero and you know it….if you fail it won't make him feel guilty for what he's done, it'll just piss him off and then you will have to deal with him possibly going after you in retaliation. I called you to help me leave not start an all-out war between the nations."

"Kagome….." his eyes watered with tears as he stared at his full grown daughter, she had changed so much since the last time he had seen her, "You've grown up so much….I can't believe….in my mind, you're always four I never…" his words became garbled as he failed to find the ones that would enable him to express himself the way he wanted to.

"I know….the plane is about to land," Picking up the nearby carrier for Socrates, she gently coaxed the animal into the cage, ignoring his howls of displeasure at being locked up in a confined space, "we can talk about all of that later, right now I just need to lay down in a bed…."

"Yes…"

"Who knows...this may be a blessing in disguise, consider this a new start…." Securing her own seatbelt, she offered Asil a small smile of encouragement, though she ignored the foreboding in her heart as the plane began its descent. As the jet's wheels touched the ground, Kagome looked outside in surprise when she heard a sound unlike the pained howls of a dog which sounded surprisingly similar to her Anubis, and though it was so clear she knew she had to be imagining things. 'Just the wind' she finally surmised, leaning back in depression she sighed as her mind reminded her that it was a sound she would never naturally hear again.

* * *

"Where is she!"

Grasping the hand that held the lapel of his lab coat, Teruo tried his best to explain the situation to his lord, "I don't know Sesshomaru-sama, she just left the hospital without properly discharging, we…"

"You're useless!" Throwing him away from his person, the dog demon took off down the hall, Teruo right on his heels as he headed for Kagome's hospital room. Empty. It was as though she had vanished into thin air. Even her clothes were gone. Breathing in her scent that was mixed in with the smells of antiseptic and medical equipment, Sesshomaru nearly collapsed on her bed, the pain in his heart causing him to audibly whine in agony. She was gone. But where?

"Sesshomaru-sama…" the owl demon muttered low, "Wherever she is she left willingly, apparently she disappeared during the hospital's shift changes around midnight…." he didn't want to tell the western heir the truth, but a lie would have been more heartbreaking.

"Why?" he asked no one in particular. She had seemed fine yesterday when he saw her. Though Kagome had been afraid at first of having him near her, she had soon calmed down and had even been spending the night in his arms when her pain became unbearable and her medications wore off. After she had suffered her first-night terror, waking up screaming and in the midst of a panic attack, he had been told she would need extensive therapy to work through the traumatic experience she had been through. He had promised her his father would pay dearly for what he had done, he had made sure of that.

"I don't know why Sesshomaru-sama...She didn't even leave a note or tell me…." Watching as the young lord gripped her pillow in his hands to hold tightly to his body, Teruo sighed at the pitiful sight of the western heir who was probably completely wracked with sorrow by now.

Pulling back the bed sheets he noticed the glint of something silver near her pillow and quickly grabbing the object growled low in his throat when he saw the crescent moon necklace that he had given her only a short time ago. She had sworn to never remove it. How could she? Gripping the object tightly in his hand, Sesshomaru threw back his head and released a howl so powerful that it shook the hospital and caused every baby within pre natal care to scream in terror at the sounds of the western lords now broken heart.

* * *

In Istanbul, Kagome snuggled deeper under the beautiful Egyptian cotton sheets that covered the emperor size bed in what was now her new Turkish bedroom. Asil had come and gone, having his servants obtain a daybed for Socrates that the feline had wasted no time in making his own. Pulling at her monogrammed pajama shirt which held her initials, she sighed as she realized her life as of the last few months had been filled with nothing but the most luxurious of accommodations for her for one reason or another.

Asil had ordered her to rest while he took care of some official council member business, and after a bath in her private bathroom and a quick rewrapping of her bandages, Kagome had been forced into bed with an armed syndicate member watching the door from outside her room. The demoness forced herself to relax her body, once more ignoring Anubis's pull who had by this time realized that she was indeed missing from Japan.

It had been a bad move on her part to continue to lead him on while she secretly planned her escape from Japan once and for all. They had already argued about everything that had occurred, Taisho had been in the hospital at the same time as Kagome, Sesshomaru having nearly placed his father in the morgue after attacking her the way he had. She had assured him over and over that she did not blame him for what his sire had done, and he hadn't believed her, using the way she had flinched at his touch for the first few days after waking up as proof that she now hated him as much as she did his parents. Their fight had only gotten louder when she mentioned moving to China to work for Jun-Long after graduating, even showing him the papers his father had signed, allowing her to leave his province in favor of another. He had destroyed them in a rage and Kagome had slapped him in anger.

Everything had been said and done, but it had been his declaration their last night together that had finally given her the kick she needed to actually abandon the only man she had ever loved. Even though she wished she could take it back, while she tried to relax in his arms he had slowly seduced her into letting him touch her more intimately than before. She had allowed him to pleasure her body within that hospital room, Sesshomaru taking care not to aggravate her bruises or put too much pressure on her hips or other sensitive areas, it was only after she had found release that he had admitted to her what he intended to do if she would not stay with him after all of this was over.

 _"I refuse to take another as my mate...Inuyasha will be held responsible for continuing our families line, my legacy lives and dies with me alone."_

If she had stayed she knew in her heart he would have done as he claimed, he would never have agreed to a platonic relationship, and after leaving her a shuddering orgasmic mess she knew she wouldn't have either. They had crossed a line that couldn't be undone. There had been no other way.

Closing her eyes, Kagome silently hoped that Sesshomaru would be able to move past this sooner rather than later, perhaps if he let go she would be able to do the same. As she drifted off to sleep, the demoness heard her inner beast fighting her rationale for abandoning her alpha, her basic instincts begged her to return to him and ask forgiveness for disobeying his wishes. And though nothing would have made her happier than to do as it asked, Kagome only turned to her side, her tears soaking her pillowing as she cried herself to sleep once more for what felt like the millionth time in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Year 1

 _Istanbul, Turkey: Asil's home_

"Kagome!" a servant called happily, "Your certificates are here!"

Peeking her head out of her room, she hollered back her reply in Turkish, taking care to keep her hand over the phone's receiver, "Just a minute Hilmi! I'm on the phone!" Going back to Japanese she returned to her conversation, apologizing for interrupting, "Sorry about that Teruo-san, people in Turkey are loud by default."

Chuckling the owl demon reassured her it was fine, _"That's quite alright Kagome,"_ he replied gently, _"But I must admit I was pleasantly surprised to get your call, for the love of the kami girl it's almost been a whole year!"_ checking his watch, the owl demon noted that it was almost three in the afternoon where she was, though it was nine o'clock at night for him.

"I know Teruo-san," she answered, a certain sadness in her voice, "I wanted to call….or write...but Asil said it would be a bad idea."

 _"Asil?"_ a sigh, _"I should have known as much. How else could you have escaped from a hospital much less an entire country like you did."_

"Teruo-san, I'm sorry, I know everything you're thinking but I just really needed to get out of there, you saw it yourself! Taisho-dono…."

 _"Taisho is no longer your lord Kagome,"_ he suddenly reminded her, _"Now that you live in Istanbul, Asil is your leader, and him being your father and a cardinal council member, that now makes you…"_

"The official translator to Europe's council representative and head of the Turkish capital Asil Emir Sadiq Adnan." Kagome halted his thoughts of her being a princess or some other high standing member of society now that she was officially living with her father for the first time since she was four. Though their relationship had gotten better over the months, he still had not fully recognized her as his daughter, though this time around she didn't mind considering she had access to a number of his personal assets including his bank accounts and credit cards.

 _"Translator?"_ Teruo repeated amazed, _"I thought Asil already spoke several languages,"_

"I've been attending some meetings in his place. He's been teaching me the finer points of the business world…"

 _"My word...really?"_

"Yes, but Teruo-san, remember this is an international call, we only have so many minutes left you know."

 _"Yes of course, well is there anything you need Kagome?"_

"No, I just wanted to know how you've been doing and...stuff.." she trailed off suggestively, hoping that he would answer her question with her having to specifically ask.

 _"Ah, well I have been working as you would imagine, saving lives and what not, and as for everyone else…"_ he paused in his words, not really knowing how to say what he needed to.

"Its okay Teruo-san, you can just say it,"

 _"So…."_ As the owl demon talked, Kagome went through a number of emotions, all of which held an underlying tinge of sadness. He started by telling her that her beating at the hands of Inu no Taisho had been covered up though that in itself had been of no great surprise to her. If anyone asked they were being forced to say that she had merely changed provinces, China having offered her opportunities that she didn't have many of in Japan. It had been a recommendation from doctors that she move out of the country for her health, though if anyone actually cared enough to try to find her there, the search would be in vain. Fortunately, nobody particularly cared enough to follow up on her disappearance, and Kagome made it a point to tell Teruo that she didn't either by this point. Her heart nearly broke when she was then told that Shin'ichi had recently taken a turn for the worst, the old man was currently confined to bed nearly 24/7 and though extensive tests had been performed to figure out the cause of his declining health, in Teruo's personal and professional opinion, after five hundred years of dealing with the bullshit of life, Honorable Shin'ichi was just tired.

He purposely omitted Sesshomaru however. He would treat that as a don't ask don't tell category until she specifically mentioned his name. After a moment of silence that felt like days, Kagome finally asked about the person she wanted to know about the most.

"Teruo-san…" she began cautiously, "How is Sesshomaru doing…"

 _"Just as you'd expect,"_ he answered immediately, _"Sesshomaru-sama...he hasn't been the same since...it happened,"_ even the owl demon refused to name the incident that had sent Kagome packing, fleeing the country in a trauma induced fear.

"No I have no idea what I expected to happen Teruo-san," Kagome responded coldly, "What do you mean he hasn't been himself?"

 _"Oh my…"_ the owl muttered under his breath.

* * *

A heavily intoxicated Sesshomaru tore through the mountainous forest of Chichibu at break neck speed, disorientedly rushing the trees and howling at everything both real and imagined with a ferocious tone. Running as though he were being chased by demons, in reality, he was attempting to run from everything that kept him trapped. Behind him, he could feel his father still chasing him, his pleas for the boy to compose himself falling heavily on deaf ears.

"Sesshomaru you must listen to me!" Inu no Taisho shouted out in Inu.

His son's response was filled with loathing, "To hell with you!" he growled back loudly, "You're better off commanding your whores then you are me! I'm sure they would love to see you behave like the animal you are!"

"Boy!" With a mighty leap, Taisho managed to tackle his transformed son to the forest floor. Using his mighty jaws, he managed to grip the back of Sesshomaru's neck tightly in a show of dominance, reminding the boy of who was still alpha here.

It had taken extensive training and research on his part, but after many months of trial and error, Inu no Taisho had finally learned the ways of their ancestors, at last enabling him to transform into his demonic state just as his son was able to do. Just like in their humanoid appearances, his bestial state was naturally greater than his son's in both build and height, yet the boy still felt the desire to fight him. Though Taisho had been quick to subdue his son yet again, this was truly getting ridiculous. More and more nights were spent this way, Sesshomaru recently having taken to drinking heavily, leading to many lapses of judgment and to his eternal disappointment, the end of his engagement to Miyako.

"Sesshomaru," he growled low, his teeth remaining buried in the scruff of his son's neck, "This cannot continue, you must regain control of yourself, how did you get ahold of the liquor this time?" In the months that the boy had begun binge drinking almost daily, Taisho had been forced to take his car keys, throw out or lock up any type of alcoholic beverage so that he couldn't get to it, and had forbidden any servant to bring him any should he ask for it on penalty of termination.

"Damn you! Release me!"

"No! Sesshomaru I will admit mistakes have been made on both our parts, but if you don't stop these rampages of yours I'm going to be forced to lock you away entirely!"

Whining in pain, rather than submit the boy angrily declared, "You've already taken my freedom away from me, what's a mere four walls going to add!" The transformation back into his humanoid form was quick, Taisho releasing him and following his lead once he felt his aura fall back into place. Bent over on his hands and knees, a defeated Sesshomaru half-heartedly tried to pull out of his father's sudden embrace, his heart and mind desperate for any type of comfort made available to him at this point. "How could you! you took her from me! After everything, she did for us!"

"Sesshomaru…."

"I wish you were dead!" he suddenly growled out, "Ever since I saw you that day, all you've done is try to turn me into you!" It was true, as his body shuddered for unknown reasons, the memory of the day he lost faith and genuine respect for his father ran through his mind, he had only been ten years old.

 _A young Sesshomaru raced down the hallway and towards his father's study, the plans for a new video game gripped tightly in his tiny hands. Taisho had been working lately with a computer company that specialized in software and game design, and he had asked his son of all people what he thought a cool video game would look like. Finally reaching the door, just as he went to open it, the clear sounds of grunting could be heard from the other side. Now this wasn't the first time he had made out noises like this coming from a room his father was in, but usually a servant or nursemaid would steer him away before he could enter and see what Inu no Taisho was up to. With no one around, this time, a curious Sesshomaru swiftly entered the room, taking care the close the door tight behind him. After securing the latch, he turned to face his father and came to a stand still as he saw his father, naked and on top of Idane-san, the team lead of the project her and Inu no Taisho had been working on. Over and over he assaulted the woman's equally nude body, Idane holding onto his thighs as leverage while her legs busy being held up by the great lord's strong rippling arms. A whimper alerted him of another presence in the room and turning red rimmed eyes towards the other male in the room, without pause in his humping barked loudly at Sesshomaru in a warning for him to leave the room._

 _His son however was frozen in shock while he watched the woman who was not his mother rake her claws along Taisho's thighs, not even concerned that a child was in the same room she was rutting in. Seeing this, the lord shifted his body to conceal her form to him and in a deep voice, filled with lust and greed once more told his son what to do. "Get out!"_

 _Faster than he had ever moved before, Sesshomaru ripped the lock from the study door and flew from the room, the continuing sounds of his father and that woman mating ringing through his ears as he rushed towards his grandfather's room, having no other idea where to hide. Unfortunately, Shin'ichi was nowhere in sight and rather than face the outside world, hid like the frightened pup he was and buried himself underneath his grandsire's sheets, the familiar scent of his family bringing him comfort on a nurturing level. With tears leaking down his cheeks, Sesshomaru remained in that position for hours, leaving the protection of his grandfather's room only when he heard Shin'ichi come into the space, startling the old man when he saw the little white head that miraculously popped out from under his sheets._

That had been the worst day of his life in Sesshomaru's opinion. It was the day he had lost his childlike innocence and began to realize his position and what he had to look forward to once he became an adult. From then on, every time he heard those sounds coming from a part of the house his father was in, he would avoid the area like the plague, instead holing himself up in his room where he had ended up discovering his love for technology and computer science. Taisho had never mentioned the incident again, and his silent denial had passed on to him as he grew older, though the event still haunted him from time to time, even more so now that the only woman he had been with was gone, his heartless father having driven her away in favor of someone more suitable for his status. Still heavily inebriated, Sesshomaru once more released a howl of pain, the only time he would express it was when he was under the influence. As he shook and suffered in his father's heavy embrace, Inu no Taisho muttered something to him about going to a therapist and though he was sure he wouldn't remember this tomorrow, he sadly agreed with his words, even as hatred stung his heart towards the man who managed to in his eyes to ruin his life.

* * *

"He….destroyed his fiancee's home?" Kagome repeated astounded, "How the hell did he manage to do that?"

 _"Bakusaiga, listen Kagome, though I'm not supposed to say this due to the laws of confidentiality, Sesshomaru...he isn't well and it isn't sickness like his grandfather, his issues are...psychological. It has been a whole year, things have calmed down greatly since you left, do you think you could handle…."_

"No," she said so fast Teruo didn't get a chance to finish his statement. He didn't need to. She knew what he was going to say. When she had left Japan it hadn't been a vacation, she had left for good. Hearing an impatient knock on her door, she sighed when saw the folders slipped under the crack, both containing her name written in Kanji. Bending down, though it was hard in six-inch heels, she picked them both up, looking at the first one in surprise when she noticed the postage stamp on the first held the insignia of Jun-Long.

 _"Kagome...have you not heard me? Honorable Shin'ichi-sama is dying…..Sesshomaru-sama, he's a nervous wreck, when his grandfather dies I fear there will be no one left alive who understands him and hasn't walked away from him."_

"Teruo-san…" she responded, her finger absently running over the envelope directly from the dragon king's office. "I know Sesshomaru is stronger than this, and...our relationship….it wasn't right….I've had a lot of time to think about this and I do him more harm than good. He wouldn't even be this bad if it wasn't for me fucking up his life." Sighing when she realized she had sworn at Teruo, she shook her head at her rudeness. She had been living in this country too long.

A heavier sigh was heard on the other end of the receiver before a beep alerted them that they had one more minute left on their call. _"Kagome-san...thank you for calling,"_ the old owl finally said, _"You don't have to tell me not to tell Sesshomaru where you are, I pretty much figured that out considering the restricted number you're using."_

"Teruo-san…" Kagome repeated her soft voice and cracking as a lump came in her throat.

 _"I wish you happiness and when you get a chance call me again, I fear Shin'ichi-sama will not make it another year, if you cannot come back for Sesshomaru-sama, at least pay respect to at least one man who saved your life."_ Feeling his emotions breaking through, Terio quickly slammed the phone back down on the receiver, not giving Kagome a chance to say a proper goodbye. Leaning back in his chair, the good doctor removed his glasses and rubbed his burning eyes, "get it together man" he muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

Kagome hung up the cordless phone only to collapse to her knees as tears openly began to leak down her own rosy cheeks. She had been wanting to talk to someone, anyone from her first home for so long, even though she knew it would have this effect on her. Wanting to distract herself, the demoness opened Jun-Long's packet and through bleary eyes read the embossed letter that was formally addressed to her. Shaking her head in confusion, the demoness narrowed her clearer orbs and reached again into the folder, this time pulling out what looked like a vacation brochure of some kind. Opening it, she drew back at seeing the stiff looking sheet of paper that fell from its folded pages. Revealing the leaflet completely unfolded, she raised an eyebrow at the map of the islands it spoke about, one in particular circled several times with the witty phrase, 'you are here'

Grabbing the paper that fell out earlier, she gasped when she saw the letter had been telling the truth. The first class airline ticket was dated for three weeks from now, plenty of time for her to get her affairs in order before she made the trip to the country written on it. Examining and re-examining the brochure in her hands, she turned it over to gaze at its cover and in English repeated what was written there in bold.

"Welcome….to Seychelles?"

A/N: There! Turns out, I was dying slowly from just editing. So Imma just have to keep writing and editing when I feel like it. I already got through Love is Not Blind, but from there my mind kept screaming out NEXT CHAPTER! So there you go. I don't know if there are any Teruo fans out there, but he's my personal favorite OC, next to Jun-Long of course. Anyway, I edited the first chapter of this story and this one as well so I won't worry about it later. I should have been doing this in the first place huh? Please review, they give me life! -Theores


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Before you start, I apologize to every one of you Honorable Shin'ichi fans, but please remember, like tv tropes this was a situation of _Anyone can die._

Year 2: Healing

Silent and unmoving, Sesshomaru stood in front of the great monument of his grandfather, his face void of any type of human emotion. Watching as others visited the lesser graves of their own loved ones, he put down a toddler Inuyasha long enough to kneel downwards, propping the two-year-old on his knee instead so he wouldn't wander off. In the time the boy had learned to walk and began to speak, he had found himself drawn to his elder brother, constantly wanting to be near him and throwing a tantrum whenever the first born Taisho would hand him over to his own mother of all people.

"Nubis…" Inuyasha squirmed on his brother's knee, desperately wanting to be put down.

"Patience little brother," he replied lightly though he bounced him a bit in an attempt to keep him calm. Turning his brother's head back to the beautiful gravestone, Sesshomaru began to explain some things to the young half-demon, "This here, is Ojiisan's final resting place, do you recall?" Though he spoke to Inuyasha like he was a grown adult, in his heart he knew it was a pointless effort. Inuyasha was a child, but sadly enough he was also probably his best friend in the world. Well, second only next to…

Shaking his head to clear the bad thoughts, he remembered his therapy exercises and refocused his attention on the matter at hand. _'Concentrate only on one thing at a time'_

"Nubis!" his brother called out a bit louder, whining as he sensed the distress of the person currently handling him.

"Inuyasha" he replied a little more sternly, "I know you want to go but this is important."

"Why?"

"As I said before, this is our Ojiisan's grave, you remember his name?"

Peeking over at the final resting place for a moment, he stared hard in toddler like concentration before proudly exclaiming the name of his deceased grandfather, "Shin'ichi!"

Chuckling, Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval. Standing up with Inuyasha, his eyes never once left the nameplate that rested under the statute. 'Daimyo Shin'ichi, Honorable ruler, father, and grandfather. Long live the West.' There was a much larger memorial to the old man, currently held in central park which contained his signature swords which also contained his signature swords which had been encased underneath the life-sized statue of him.

This had been his new exercise for a few weeks now. His therapist who was supposedly one of the best in the world had recently decreased his antidepressant dosage, wanting him to focus on his feelings and work through them rather than just numbing them like he had just done. Holding Inuyasha high above his waist, he growled low to the half demon, snorting when his attempt to copy his brother's action resulted in him ejecting an old gurgling sound instead. This was the first time he had brought anyone with him to see his grandfather's remains, so naturally he had forgone the usual conversation with the old man he was supposed to be doing. Glancing at his watch he sighed, it was almost time for his next appointment anyway. "Come Inuyasha," placing the boy on his feet, he grasped his tiny hand in his own larger one, allowing him to walk on his own back to the manor, "Nubis has a therapist appointment to get to…"

* * *

"Its good to see you again Sesshomaru," the psychiatrist said, a welcoming smile on the surprisingly young man's features, "How have you been?"

"Fine and yourself Houshi-sama…." he replied lightly, shifting slightly on the couch.

"I've been great, but remember I asked you a long time ago to call me Miroku, you know I don't particularly like being called that…."

"Hn."

"Hmm you're still keeping a distance from me." he pointed out.

"You are a physician, and all so a man of spiritual understanding, it is only polite…"

"Yes and you are the future leader of the province I live in though I still call you only the name you requested me to call you. That in itself is a politeness of its own correct?"

Sesshomaru remained silent. Miroku had this effect on him, forcing him not to argue.

"Well then, Sesshomaru," he continued on, "How have your visits with your grandfather been?"

"A gravesite and a statue are not the same as talking to my Ojiisan," he replied, a bit of anger in his voice, "I still don't see why you are making me.."

"Because as you stated to me in an earlier session," the therapist cut him off, "Honorable Shin'ichi was the family member you felt closest to. He was the first person you ran to for comfort when something went wrong." he purposely excluded the incident Inu no Taisho and one of his many mistresses. By overgeneralizing the part Shin'ichi played in Sesshomaru's life, he ensured that the demon wouldn't focus on that particular moment and instead be more willing to discuss the man in greater detail.

"Hn…"

"Yes." he replied as though Sesshomaru had asked a major question, "Now, on to the next topic at hand," he suddenly dove right into the next part of their session, "Have you still been searching for Kagome?"

Sesshomaru noticeably flinched when the psychiatrist mentioned her name. The last time he had seen Miroku, the demon had confided to him that he had been trying to figure out where she had gone, going so far as to take a secret trip to China, only to discover that his father had lied to him. There had been no sign that she had so much as stepped foot in the mainland country.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"No." he growled out defensively, "I want nothing to do with that wench! She couldn't even show her face for my grandfather's funeral!"

"So you're angry at her for failing to attend his final rites?"

"Yes! She should have been there, he saved her life! He did so much for her and she decides to just ignore the fact he had passed on! Our entire family, no the province was devastated!"

"I see…." Miroku replied absently, "If I recall correctly...the last time I mentioned her you refused to talk about her at all, only stating that your father corrupted your bond. Now your anger is directed towards her, the person you once called the victim in all of this."

"No! My father did corrupt her! He infected her with his selfishness."

"Sesshomaru….."

"I don't want to talk about her anymore." the demon finally replied, Miroku sighed as his patient completely shut down.

"Wait," he stood up just as Sesshomaru did, the man apparently intending to storm out from the look of anger on his face, "Sesshomaru, I know this is difficult but you are finally feeling, you are no longer focused on sadness, now you feel anger, it is a sign you are moving through your grief of her, just like you are with Inu no Taisho."

Sesshomaru continued to face the door, his hand on the knob ready to leave. Resting his forehead against it, he remained silent for a moment, startling Miroku when he finally spoke, "Inuyasha….he calls me what she once did though he cannot fully pronounce the name."

"Really?" the therapist gently probed, "And what does he call you?"

"Nubis.." he muttered in reply, "Koji…" he gritted his teeth as his own nickname for her passed his lips, "she started to call me Anubis after I used our bond to revive her….she called me her own personal guardian to the afterlife…."

"Your bond was deep?"

"Deeper than anyone will ever know….she broke it long ago….I haven't been able to feel her for two years…"

"Sesshomaru…" Miroku called his name again, just as gently so not to scare him off, "Come. take a seat again, we can just sit here or you can tell me more about this woman, either way, we are making progress, I don't have any other appointments for today, I can stay as long as you need to."

Glancing over his shoulder, the demon showed the man his tired face, freed from the mask he wore any other time. This was the most he had ever spoken about Kagome in the year and a half he had been seeing his therapist. Up until now he had only been scratching the surface of his life, never really delving into the heartache which had caused him to drink night after night, it was like the final straw.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm going to lower your dosages again, I should have done so ages ago."

Turning around to fully face Miroku, Sesshomaru stared at him with half lidded eyes for a few seconds before finally relenting. Retaking his place on the sofa, the dog demon sighed and buried his face in his hands, trying his best to keep his sanity, which he was slowly losing a grip on with each passing day.

* * *

Laying on the floor of her office, Kagome held the up the map she had drawn and turned it upside down as though it would make more sense in that position. Sighing as nothing still came to her, the demoness glanced down at her stomach which suddenly began to grumble loudly, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since noon yesterday. Breathing in she could smell the marketplace outside, the mixtures of street food, spices, and exotic oils filling her nose as the city of Victoria island prepared itself for the wonderful experience that was Seychelles nightlife.

 _'I haven't had a break all day'_

"Kagome….are you still in here?" Pulling the paper from her eyes, the demoness gasped when she saw her boss hovering over her, his eyebrow raised in a silent question as to what exactly she was doing.

Lifting up so quickly the papers around her slid around, Kagome stood up and embarrassed, apologized for her weird behavior, "Jun, sorry I was just looking at…"

"I come in here wondering why the lights are still on, and you're on the floor looking at maps of…" picking one up at random, the dragon king stared hard at the odd route depicted on the page, "regardless, I thought you were done with work four hours ago."

"I am...I mean was...this is a side project I'm working on," she hastily explained, trying and failing miserably to save face. Glancing down, the demoness sighed when she realized she had kicked off her heels under her desk, leaving her in thigh high stockings, which her raised skirt was showing off the seams of. Pulling down the black material, she giggled ironically and re-buttoned the top of her red blouse, once more hiding her impressive cleavage from a secretly disappointed Jun.

"Oh? Then pray tell can I ask why you're doing this in the office? This isn't something you do regularly now is it?"

"Of course not!" silently berating herself for spacing out like that, Kagome sighed as she realized she had failed to be on her best behavior for Jun-Long's visit, which she had been specifically told to do by Seychelles's office head Mikaela.

"Hm…" he was about to say more but was halted by the sounds of Kagome's stomach growling louder, adamantly demanding food.

"Uh...heh….I'm hungry…"

"I can see that…" crossing his arms, Jun-Long eyed Kagome for a moment, smirking when the woman blushed and shifted her eyes away from his. "Well I'm hungry as well and since I was about to go eat anyway, you might as well join me."

"Huh? Oh, Jun I can't impose I…."

Leaning forward the dragon grinned and with a hard edge restated his invitation "I insist,"

* * *

A taxi ride later, the pair found themselves sitting across from one another in restaurant Le Bourgeois at the Le Meridien Fisherman's Cove hotel in Mahe city. The city air was perfect the time of year, just warm enough to feel it without causing sweltering and annoyance. Her seat facing the beach, Kagome took in the wonderful smell of ocean water, all the stressors of the day leaving her body as she finally relaxed a bit. Scrolling through the electronic menu, she glanced up for a moment when she felt Jun-Long's eyes on her, gazing at him fully when she noticed his eyes continuing to bore into her. "Something wrong?"

"...Nothing…." he replied, a reassuring smile on his features Picking up his glass of wine, the dragon king took an elegant sip, placing it back in its spot with a practice movement, his eyes never once leaving hers.

"Well there has to be something seeing as you keep…" she trailed off as the creole waiter reappeared, patiently waiting to take their orders. Jun-Long ordered their appetizer, a rather large plate of iced seafood before ordering their shared main course, the royal seafood platter which they both could have their fill of rather than separate plates. As agreed Kagome chose the deserts, wanting both specialty made chocolate brownies and a small fruit platter to share, thanking the waiter as she handed him back the device which contained their entire restaurant menu. Waiting until he walked off, the demoness turned back to the matter and hand and continued with her thought, "you keep staring at me, obviously there has to be a reason…"

"Hahaha," he held up his hands in false surrender, "You caught me, my apologies, it's just I noticed you're very beautiful is all and I was trying to figure out why."

Surprised at his boldness, Kagome drew back slightly, though she said nothing to turn down his advances.

Seeing this, Jun-Long kept talking, "I've been getting a lot reports about you recently, nothing to worry about all of them good I assure you, yet in the past year you've been working for me, your work has been...amazing to say the least."

"Really?" she tilted her head to the side in confusion. It was true, though she was Seychelles lead translator, her job being to act as a mediator between the importing ships captains and Mikaela's inspections. Recently, though, the woman had been giving her more responsibility, going to the shipyard several times in her place, dealing with the ones that couldn't speak basic creole or any other national language for that matter.

"Yes, and some of my captains have been...talking as well...they speak of a beautiful woman in Mikaela's stead, speaking to them like their equal instead of demanding them to answer for tardiness or imperfect products."

She blushed at his statement. She didn't doubt that either. Several captains had actually asked her on a date a few times when they docked in Seychelles, the main person being the wolf demon Koga who asked her just about every time he stopped on the island to stock up and give his travel reports.

"So, I'm trying to figure out what it is about you that is causing half my commanders to request stops in Seychelles, even if their route doesn't come anywhere near this way." a teasing undertone was in the burgundy haired man's voice though there was a seriousness in his eyes.

"Well, I'm nothing special…." Kagome began only to be stopped by Jun-Long's words.

"Don't down yourself, you are incredibly special Kagome, why do you think I worked so hard to track you down after you left Japan? And mixed with the fact you managed to obtain business savvy in the time you were in Istanbul, you are near invaluable to me."

A deep blush was on her face by the time the waiter returned with their food, the man asking if she needed a glass of water when he noticed how red her face had become. When she insisted she was fine, the dragon nodded in agreement and thanking the man again, waited for him to leave like she had earlier before he began to speak again, "I have yet to regret hiring you Kagome, I must say though this is the first time I have seen you since I got you settled in here, but I may be coming back more often than originally intended."

"Uh...that's a little forward isn't it?" Kagome boldly asked.

"Really? I take it I'm not your type."

"No!" she hastily assured him, dropping the pick she had been using to dig out the lobster's meat, "It's nothing like that, I'm not prejudiced or anything I just…."

"I didn't say you were prejudiced," he corrected her train of thought, "There is nothing wrong with not being attracted to a man of a different species from yours. Our cultures are very much similar but that doesn't mean everything else has to be."

"Oh, you're very attractive," she stammered out, "Its just I'm still dealing with a lot of….stuff and…"

Misreading her expression he nodded his head in understanding, "You are still healing from a previous relationship, I have been in your position, I know it takes time not people to fully recover."

"I…"

"Please, do not mention it, let's just finish our meal, here you see the ice is already melting, wet seafood is the worst don't you think," taking another sip of wine, Jun-Long once more returned to his meal, purposely ignoring the unreadable expression of the demoness in front of him. Though he appeared the pinnacle of calm, in reality, the dragon was cursing himself for being so forward with the woman after just one dinner together. He was used to women throwing themselves at him the moment he entered a room, this was his first time dealing with someone who knew who he was and still had reservations. He honestly knew how she was probably feeling right now, he had been in her same position, many years ago when he had possessed no money, no power, and no status of any kind. In that moment, a quote ran through his head that had stuck with him in all aspects of his life, "Time decides everything," he muttered out so low Kagome had to peek up at him to see if he had truly said anything.

A/N: Woah….Jun-Long is back...and so are some other familiar faces…..hmm….where am I going with this? Hope you enjoy, please review! -Theores


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Forgive me but the rating of this story has changed I forgot to change it before I made this chapter. Forgive me I wasn't thinking

Year 3: Longing Part 1

"Inuyasha, get down!"

"Grrr…"

"Pup!" angrily standing from his chair, Sesshomaru marched over to the bookshelf the hardheaded three-year-old was trying to scale and with barely a twinge of guilt, pulled the boy away from the large black structure.

"Nubis!" he cried out, angry at being withheld from his ambitions. The boy had been obsessed with climbing things since he could walk, and right now in his brother's office, Inuyasha was desperate to get to the top of his brother's bookcase which held a rather interesting set of figurines the half-bred kept trying to get to.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted, shaking the boy a little for emphasis, "I have work to do, I can't keep stopping to haul you off of something I specifically told you not to climb!" Huffing when his brother's puppy fangs bit into his arm, he shook his head and returned to his desk with the half breed, depositing Inuyasha into his lap while he placed a handheld tablet in front of the adventurous pup, pleased when he noticed the device and released his brother's arm so that he could turn it on for him. Pushing the button he breathed a sigh of relief when Inuyasha immediately became entranced by the multiple apps for toddlers, his fingers poking and prodding at the screen while he babbled to himself cheerfully.

Going back to his computer, Sesshomaru was soon engrossed in his own work, programming the offices new security system, a project he had suggested and worked on himself. Bouncing Inuyasha absently on his knee, he finished up the final few coding details and after a quick recheck to make sure everything had been entered in right, started the programs systems check which would detect any program weaknesses he might have missed. Sighing as the estimated time told him three hours, he leaned back slightly in his seat, careful of Inuyasha who was sitting comfortably in his lap.

"Now that's that's over with, what should we do in the meantime?" Addressing Inuyasha, he smiled lightly at seeing the toddler still absorbed in a game on his tablet, his little giggles of joy bubbling up to the surface.

"How about instead of letting him decide, I just take both of my boys out to dinner?"

Sesshomaru's head shot at the invitation, and staring back into the eyes of his father, released Inuyasha on reflex who dropped his game to run over to his sire, squealing in pleasure when Inu no Taisho bent down and tossed him up in the air. Gazing back at his eldest child who had remained frozen in place, he reiterated his offer, smiling gently at his son as he talked. "There's a new restaurant nearby I've been meaning to try, what do you say?"

Silently the boy continued to watch his father. He hadn't really seen much of the man outside of work since he had moved out of the family manor, currently living in the family's penthouse which was located in Tokyo's government district. Miroku had suggested he try to form a healthier relationship with his father, especially after he had informed Sesshomaru that Taisho had been having regular sessions with him and had more than once voiced an interest in restoring what he had broken between them. Sighing internally, Sesshomaru finally nodded and stood up, popping a few more antidepressants before following Taisho and Inuyasha out the door to the elevators, heading for his car which was parked in the company's garage.

* * *

Dinner had been eaten in only slightly minor awkwardness, Taisho insisting on driving Sesshomaru home that evening when he alerted the man that he had walked to work that morning. Since it was nearly a forty-five-minute walk from the restaurant, he had agreed to the ride, Inuyasha falling asleep in the backseat almost halfway back to his house.

"Forgive us for leaving him with you," Taisho sheepishly apologized, watching as his eldest son collected Inuyasha and his bag from the backseat of the car, "But Izayoi and your mother have to come with me to Seychelles, it is an important business matter after all." Though only Kimi really had any power within their company, Izayoi tended to serve as the socialite in his mother's place, Kimi preferring to only attend the charity events and balls that required both Taisho and her in attendance. Izayoi was the philanthropist and activist.

"Hn. There is nothing to apologize for father, Inuyasha is fine with me." Resting the little boy's head against his shoulder, Sesshomaru lightly patted his back when he began to fuss lightly, he tended to be grouchy when he was roused from his sleep.

"Yes, well...did you enjoy the food?"

"It was adequate…."

"That's good to hear…." Staring up at his son who was shifting in place, he felt disappointment at not having a more natural conversation with his first born. Wanting out of the uncomfortable moment as much as he was sure Sesshomaru did, he bid his son's goodnight, his tires squealing slightly with the force of which he hit the gas pedal.

Watching his father's taillights disappear, he shook his head and walked into the apartment building's lobby, heading towards the penthouse which was on the thirtieth floor.

Once inside he placed Inuyasha in the center of his bed, wrapping his sheets around the half-breed in a circle almost so that his brother's scent would keep him calm. Going into the den, he quickly booted up his laptop that was on the liquor coffee table, absently turning on the television as well so that he could watch the news on mute. Untightening his tie and loosening himself up, he opened up his email and smirked when he saw his security system up and running already, his emails needing to be run through a descriptor before they could be read. He had done it. In the years he had gotten his degrees and begun working full time at the family company, Sesshomaru had finally convinced his father to let him do what he wished, putting him in charge of the programming department as well as his official position as CFO of Yutaka Kasei. Looking over budgets and company bills was an easy enough task, less than a quarter of his time was actually spent doing so. He had placed others in charge of the financial risks and planning part of the job, giving him a chance to focus primarily on programming, specifically program designs. In the last year, they had already gotten several contracts with the neighboring Northern Kingdom over their security systems. He was in his element here, working with technology.

Sighing, he wondered what Kagome would think if she saw him now. He had done this every day for years and though the pain was still in his heart, it had considerably lessened over time. It had been almost three years now, and though he had no idea where she was, he was sure she was safe. Closing his eyes, he remembered searching vigorously for the woman, hiring private detectives and even going to Teruo to ask if he had had any contact with her. The hired men hadn't been able to find anything because of her sealed records, but the owl demon knew something, he just couldn't get him to talk. Threats and pleading had gotten nothing but apologies and a lengthy restraining order. Luckily the good doctor had lapsed it by the time Shin'ichi's funeral came around enabling both of them to attend though Sesshomaru had been forced to promise to remain at arm's length from Teruo the entire affair.

Closing his computer as his sadness began to creep up on him, Sesshomaru silently went back into his bedroom, locking himself away in his bathroom away from his sleeping brother. Undressing and entering the shower stall, he let the still warming water run over his body, plastering his hair to his head. It had grown longer over the years, at this point reaching a little past his upper arms. Resting his head against the tiled wall, he whined audibly as another memory of him and Kagome rushed through his head, this time taking the form of their shared shower experience after the first time they had truly been together. Reaching downwards he gently grabbed a hold of himself, imagining his Koji doing it instead, her soft hands slowly working him into a full erection. Behind him he could feel her, stroking him and whispering his nickname over and over, "Koji…."

 _"Shh...Inuyasha might hear us...Just relax….."_ Turning around his eyes softened when he saw her fall slowly to her knees, holding him gently while she slowly began to suckle the head of his penis.

In no time at all he released and it was over, he was once more alone in his shower, Kagome's gentle touch once again no more than a figment of his broken minds imagination.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time Sesshomaru reached his climax, Kagome released as well, her juices spilling out onto her bed sheets as she whispered Sesshomaru's name delicately. Sighing, she removed the blue vibrator from her womanhood, turning it off to tossing the rather large device to the side, not even caring when it went tumbling to the floor. She was still unsatisfied. Looking over at the clock she growled in frustration at seeing it was only three in the morning, she had the day off and though she had long since tried to sleep, her body just refused to shut down, sending little jolts of pleasure throughout her form, apparently wanting a release she couldn't obtain.

Sitting up in bed annoyed, she cried out her displeasure at being horny and not being able to handle it. Grabbing her phone, she briefly considered calling a familiar number, but slammed the device back down after hitting the first button, her heart still wasn't ready for that. Jun-Long was back in town for the fourth time this year, and it was only the middle of June. This time, he had claimed he would be staying for at least a week, Mikaela having done what she always did and assigned Kagome as his guide while he visited this hidden paradise of a country. At the moment, he was staying in a nearby hotel, though before they parted he had hugged her and told her something that had made her legs wobble and her body feel faint. _'If you need me for **anything** ….just call me and I'll be here, no matter what time it is"_

He had emphasized the anything part of his offer, though Kagome had laughed it off at the time, rationalizing that he had had a lot to drink at dinner and though she had too, the demoness had cut herself off long before Jun had. No doubt he was passed out right now in his room, and she didn't want to be the one to wake him up. He was about as grouchy as she was when forced to get up before she was ready.

She had just curled up her knees when her doorbell rang, signaling somebody was here. _'At this hour!'_ Recalling a similar incident where someone had come bothering her at this time of night, she prayed to god Asil wasn't on the other side of the door. Their relationship had become better than ever in recent years, Kagome had even left Socrates in his care when she moved to Seychelles, the weather much too hot for the giant furball that was her favorite feline.

"Who's there!" she suddenly called out, remaining just out of the entrance's sight. Peeking around the corner, she yelled it harder when nobody responded and made preparations to call the police. Holding her phone tightly to her body, she had just dialed the first two numbers when a voice suddenly called her name,

 _"Kagome! Is that you?"_

"Who…"

 _"Kagome, please, it's Inu no Taisho, I know we didn't end on the best of notes but I…"_

 _"Taisho, really…"_ another voice muttered, Kagome having to lean forward to hear what the woman frantically whispered to the western lord.

 _"Uh...Kagome-san...it's just me and him, I know it's late but we came straight here from the plane, we need to talk to you about Sesshomaru he…"_ Izayoi stopped talking when the door suddenly flew open and she was pulled forward just as a deep blue light sailed over her head and right into her husband's chest. Inu no Taisho tumbled, missing the few steps to the porch, the great lord fell to his back, the blast succeeding in knocking him unconscious.

"Kagome-san!" Izayoi broke free of the demonesses hold to run back outside and check on her mate. Placing her hands on his chest, she sighed in relief at feeling him still breathing, and looking back to the demoness who stood on the porch's edge with her hand raised in defense, tried to calm down the woman in front of her. "Kagome-san! We just want to talk, nothing else, I know what Taisho did to you years ago was wrong but he's come to make amends!"

"Amend this!" growling, the now silver eyed woman conjured up another ball of sparkling blue energy, intending to hit Taisho directly between the eyes.

"Wait!"

"Why should I? How the hell did you find me!" she demanded to know, the energy in her hands was giving off sparks at a rapid speed, the little bits of energy flying off and hitting the ground, turning the rock around them blue for a moment before melting away.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru is in trouble!"

"What!" she growled out, baring her full fangs to show she was serious.

"Sesshomaru, he's...not okay…..he needs help…" Izayoi hastily explained.

"Needs help with what?"

"Kagome-san….Sesshomaru is ill…"

Immediately the power in Kagome's hands dissipated, her arm falling limply to the side as she stared into the sorrowful eyes of the second mate of Inu no Taisho. "What's wrong with him…" she asked the woman quietly.

"His mind…."

A/N: I had to break year three into two parts. I feel like this makes sense considering we're literally at the halfway mark. After that it's just two more chapters, than the one shot, then finally the ending story of the series which will be much shorter than the first part (kinda like the real Inuyasha!) heh heh, think of this like a movie or something. Okay, anyway please review! -Theores


	5. Chapter 5

Year 3: Longing Part 2

By the time Inu no Taisho regained consciousness, Kagome had calmed down long enough to hear out Izayoi and why they had come to her in the middle of the night. Reluctantly, she allowed the Taisho's into her house. Currently sitting across from them and wearing a robe, she watched the great lord rub his still aching chest, considerably burnt from Kagome's conjured blast. "What do you want?" she wasn't really in the mood for beating around the bush and bullshitted light conversation. The demoness growled lightly when Taisho shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Good, he should be.

"Kagome...I'm here on my son's behalf, I brought Izayoi with me because I had a feeling I would not be welcomed alone." grasping the hand of his second mate, Taisho nodded to her lightly in a silent assurance that he was okay.

"Izayoi said something is wrong with Anu...Sesshomaru-sama's mind. What?"

"Kagome-san," she responded lightly, "He moved out of the manor a few months ago, claiming he wanted some space from his family and while we haven't been in constant contact like before, the times we have seen him, he hasn't...been behaving like himself."

"Okay? What is this out of place behavior he's doing?"

"Kagome, ever since you left my son has been a train wreck." Inu no Taisho suddenly started, ignoring Izayoi who gasped scandalized at his bluntness, "Shortly after you fled, he began to drink heavily, often to the point of blacking out, and thanks to his newfound ability he would transform while intoxicated and more than once ended up on a rampage in whatever area he was present in at the time. The first time it happened, he was visiting the ancestral home of his former fiancee…"

"Former fiancee? I heard about that…" she replied softly, "but the tabloids only said he accidentally destroyed a large part of the home and after paying for the damages called it off until he could learn to control himself better."

"That is what we told the media," Taisho confirmed, "but the reality is their engagement was terminated not postponed, there is no plan to marry them and I have refused all other offers on the grounds that he just isn't ready."

"Oh, so another cover up?" she replied sarcastically, huffing in joy, when in all truth, all it did was make her feel bad for being so happy at someone else's misery.

"Yes," he ignored her mocking tone, "and after a particularly bad rampage, I finally sent him to a well-known therapist to help him through his feelings. He was diagnosed with severe depression and was given heavy sedatives to keep him from going overboard again."

"He...takes antidepressants?"

"They aren't as strong as when he first started them, they are still being required for his mental health."

"Sesshomaru…." tears began to appear at the corners of her eyes, but Kagome fought back with everything she had, she wasn't going to cry in front of these people. "What else happened?" she croaked out, the guilt of having left him already eating at her heart.

"Well Kagome-san, in recent months he's been exhibiting signs of...schiz...schzo…"

"Schizophrenia," Inu no Taisho finished for his wife.

"What?"

"Recently he confided in his therapist that he has been seeing and hearing things that truly aren't around. Though we haven't caught him talking to them or being affected to a point he can't function normally, the fact that he is seeing these things is a sign his mind is slowly beginning to get away from him."

"Well if he's seeing and hearing them and not doing as they say like a Schizophrenic would do, why is there a problem?"

"Besides him having severe insomnia now along with random mood swings?"

"He's a businessman for a multi-billion dollar corporation, big deal." Though even as she shrugged off his symptoms a horrible feeling was now appearing in the pit of Kagome's stomach. What was going on with him?

"Because, out of all the things he claims to keep seeing, the person that keeps appearing to him the most….is you."

* * *

"Nubis!" Inuyasha pounced on his brother, startling the man awake. Rising up with the half demon on his chest, Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow and glanced at the clock. Seven in the morning.

"Do you understand the term sleep in?"

"Nubis! Food now?" Rubbing his little stomach, Inuyasha gave his brother his best puppy eyes, his honey gold orbs gleaming with clear crocodile tears.

"Hn. I only got two hours of sleep," sighing he fell back against the bed, ignoring the half-bred on his stomach who was using it as a trampoline.

"Up! Nubis! Up!" raising his arms wide in a matching gesture the little boy insisted, "I want food!"

 _"Sesshomaru get off your ass already, can't you see he's hungry?"_ Glancing over to the other side of the bed, with glazed over eyes the demon stared into the cerulean eyes of Kagome, her blue-black hair tussled and the sheets wrapped immaculately around her like a robe.

"Hn." he replied mentally, _"Maybe if it was worth my while I would…."_

"Oh?" Smiling coyly Kagome scooted over to his side, placing her mouth just above his ear. _"How about if you get up and feed your brother, later on, I'll…."_ whispering something filthy in his ear, Sesshomaru had to remind himself that Inuyasha was in the room, preventing him from getting an erection.

 _"Deal."_

* * *

Setting his brother on the kitchen counter, Sesshomaru bent down and opened the bottom of the refrigerator, examining the food within the freezer compartment. Sighing when he saw that it was almost completely empty except for a few frozen pizzas and a package of cabbage rolls. He barely cooked for himself, preferring to eat at restaurants or come home with take out. The refrigerator was no better, only containing a carton of orange juice and leftover lo mein.

"Inuyasha…" he said lightly, his back still to the toddler who was enthusiastically crawling around the countertop, babbling to himself cheerfully. "What are we supposed to eat…."

"Lasagna!" the half-breed called out happily.

"I don't have lasagna little one."

"Chicken!"

"No."

"Uh…." Inuyasha looked confused for a moment. Crossing his little arms, the half demon childishly pondered on his brother's words, "Food!" he finally decided, throwing his hands up in the air in a show of surrender.

"Hn." Leaning against the cooler Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, silently cursing himself out for forgetting to procure food for his brother's extended stay. "Wait." Remembering something he went to the cabinet above Inuyasha and after fishing around for a moment, pulled out a single bowl of instant ramen noodles. "Hold this." handing the dried pasta to the boy, he quickly found a pot and after picking up his brother to keep him away from the stove, turned it on and put water on to boil. While they waited, he silently teased the three-year-old to keep his mind off his stomach, holding the styrofoam cup high above his head, only to drop it within the boy's line of sight, and pulling it back just as his tiny clawed fingers grazed the outside of the bowl. In no time at all, the water was ready, and after letting it cool for a few minutes longer, Sesshomaru watched in triumph while his brother ate for the first time what would soon become his favorite food in the world.

* * *

"What do you mean he's seeing me in his mind?"

"Just like it sounds. Sesshomaru told Miroku that he is randomly seeing his grandfather, you, and oddly enough the founding member of our family and my father's grandfather Honorable Junichi."

"Okay?"

Inu no Taisho elaborated, "It is not so much the fact that is seeing these things, it's that they are detailed, they have the same personalities, qualities and sayings that you do and they did."

"So he's crazy?" Kagome summarized. An involuntary shiver went down her spine. Sesshomaru had also seemed so strong, how could this have happened to him?

"My son is not crazy!" there was a hard edge in Taisho's voice that made Kagome immediately growl again in caution.

"I didn't mean it like that." she amended, "If he is exhibiting signs of a serious mental disorder, then you should be talking to his therapist, not me! I've suffered depression and anxiety bad enough to require therapy and medication as well, but this is ridiculous, there is nothing I can possibly do to help him if he's seeing things that aren't around."

"On the contrary," Izayoi suddenly voiced her opinion, "We think if he's seeing you in his mind, and if you're the only one that he sees that is still alive, it may be his way of telling us he needs you…"

"No." Kagome suddenly said, making Izayoi jump and her husband narrow his eyes.

"No?" Inu no Taisho repeated.

"No." she confirmed, "I nearly ruined his life last time remember? If I'm in his world at all it will only be in his mind."

"Kagome…"

"Kagome-san…"

"I don't want to hear it." though she was speaking calmly, the demoness's voice was cracking, her body shaking with tension. "I can feel it. This wouldn't have even happened to him if it wasn't for me. Every time I get near him I ruin everything. I appreciate you coming here to tell me just how much I fucked up your son's life, but you don't have to worry about me going near him again. So cheer up, you won."

Inu no Taisho growled at being dismissed so rudely, "Girl have you been listening to **anything** we've been saying?"

"I've been listening to every word." she replied, "and like I just said, this is all my fault and the best thing I can do for him or anyone is to stay away from it. Your his father and whatever psychological problems he has because of me, you can take them away."

"Kagome, nothing I do will have any effect, only you can restore his mind and heart, believe me when I say I have tried everything to help him and after all of this, my father's words have run true."

"Shin'ichi-dono had something to say about this?"

"Yes, his final words to me in fact."

"What?"

"Kagome is literally the other half of Sesshomaru. You had no place to remove her from his life."

"Other half?"

"The book," reaching into his jacket, Inu no Taisho pulled out the codex that had awakened their bestial natures and enabled them to transform into their true forms. "This codex was meant to work on couples, not individuals…" Opening it to the page which contained the Chinese zodiac, he held it up so that Kagome could see it.

Mesmerized, the demoness stared at the picture of the giant golden dog, her eyes dancing over its figure and the multiple page numbers that were stamped throughout its eye and fur. They still hadn't figured out just where this book had come from or what it was meant to do.

"You see? Written here…." he pointed in the corner and Kagome gasped at seeing the small golden yin yang symbol. One could not exist without the other.

"Perfect balance…"

"Exactly, I made….an error in judgment, and before it's too late….."

"I...I can't…"

"Do you not see what's happening here?! Kagome you must…"

"No!" covering her ears, Kagome began to recite a quote she had memorized as a kid at a rapid pace. "The evil that men do lives after them; the good is oft interred with their bones" she repeated the mantra of Shakespeare over and over, tears beginning to leak from her eyes as the faces of Shin'ichi and Teruo-san began to fly through her mind. "I can't do it again!" she suddenly cried out. Shocked she opened her eyes as she felt arms surrounding her, the smell of lilacs filling her nose. Izayoi had grabbed her in an embrace, rather than friendly, it was motherly and soothing to the upset woman. "Izayoi…."

"Shh….It's okay Kagome…." she whispered. Humming softly to the girl she shook her head no at Taisho who had stood and backed up into a corner upon seeing Kagome freak out the way she did.

"Girl….I am asking you…."

Izayoi interrupted her husband's words, "Taisho, after everything you've done, you knew it was a mistake as well as I did to come here like this."

"Izayoi, Sesshomaru"

"We will find another way," she insisted, "right now you need to leave, I will come back to the hotel later."

Seeing the determination in his second mate's eyes, he silently relented, bowing to the weeping girl before turning on his heel and walking out the door.

Hearing the door close, Izayoi continued to rock Kagome gently, assuring her over and over, "He's gone now, I promise he won't make you do anything…"

"I keep hurting him…" she sobbed out in reply.

"No Kagome, all this has just gotten to be too much for everyone,"

"No...If it wasn't for me he never would have…."

"If it wasn't for you, he never would have found a power loss to your kind for centuries." she said.

"But I…"

"You never hurt him intentionally did you?" she asked the girl abruptly.

"No, but…"

"Then that's the end of it." Izayoi stated matter of factly, "Sesshomaru never once blamed you for anything that he's been through. You are not at fault for his problems, but just like he was for you, you are his solution."

"Izayoi, I can't…"

"We won't make you do anything you don't want to." she reiterated. "If you feel both of you are better off apart then together so be it. We will find another way to help our son."

"Our son?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru is my son just as much as Inuyasha." she gave her an honest smile as she said it, making Kagome's heart melt.

"He's lucky to have you….." she muttered out.

"Which he are you referring to?"

"Both"

A/N: Izayoi is cool.


	6. Chapter 6

Year 4: Regret

"Yea I know Jun...No, I made I it okay, no problems….huh? Okay, I will….Yea you too...bye" hanging up her cell, Kagome sighed and waved down a taxi cab. Once she was settled inside she thanked the man for stopping before giving the driver directions to the Park Hyatt hotel. The plane ride to Japan had been nothing short of hectic. Why she had insisted on flying coach instead of first class she would never know. Digging into the pocket of her light blue trench coat, the demoness pulled out a pair of gloves and slipped them on her digits, Japan's winter chill getting to her.

After four long years, Kagome was back in Tokyo, the very place she had fled in fear of its terrifying leader Inu no Taisho. Only a year ago that same man who had viciously attacked her had found her in her new home of Seychelles, wanting her of all people to come and help his son, the person he had once told her to stay away from because their relationship wasn't right. She had refused, not ready to face her Anubis and after a lengthy conversation, he and his second mate Izayoi had left her alone, disappointed in her fear preventing her from being with the man she loved. He had literally been losing his mind without her they had claimed, but his contradicting statements had made her confused and angry. After three years of silence, he had suddenly wanted her to be with his oh so precious son? Something wasn't right.

As the car pulled up to the hotel, the demoness sighed at seeing the Park Hyatt's insignia, a memory of her and Anubis's first unofficial date here running through her mind, the ghost of a smile on her lips when she remembered Socrates and how his antics had caused the hotel to bar animals of any kind from its premises. Ironic considering nearly all demons were descended from some form of feral creature, even the freaking Hyatt's owner was a ram or some goat type of yokai though Kagome had never really researched the man. Grabbing her bags from the trunk, she paid the cab driver and boldly strode into the hotel's lobby, ignoring the people who whispered behind her back, most likely noting the fact that she was wearing sunglasses when the weather was so bland.

Check in was a breeze and in no time at all, she found herself in one of the hotel's best rooms. Ironically called the Tokyo suite, the room included a king sized bed and full-sized work desk, perfect for those whose lives were centered around their jobs. Taking her sunglasses off her, she tossed them carelessly on the desk. Next her trench coat and boots to relax. Looking on the nightstand, she noted the time and sighed again. Her plane had gotten delayed almost twenty-four hours because of the weather. Now it was nearly three in the afternoon and she could already feel the jet lag getting to her. She was supposed to be having dinner at five, not even worth it to take a nap. Forcing herself to get up, she yawned tiredly, showing off her fangs and began to shed her clothes while she walked into the ensuite bathroom. Maybe a bath would be best right now?

* * *

"Nubis! I want ramen!"

"Hn. Inuyasha you already ate four bowls today."

"Awwww...pretty please?"

"No."

"Nubis…."

"Inuyasha stop bothering me!"

"But I'm hungry!"

Laying down uncharacteristically on the couch, Sesshomaru glanced over at his brother who had been pestering him for a half hour about his favorite food. "When is your mother coming back again?"

"At ten o' clock!" he responded, proud that he remembered the time his mother had told him she would return.

Looking at his watch, he narrowed his eyes at seeing that it was only half past four. How much longer could he handle this?

"Nubis! Ramen!"

* * *

Wrapping her coat tighter around her body, Kagome walked with purpose down an alleyway where she was supposed to meet her companions for dinner tonight. Following the directions on her phone, she paused when the GPS alerted her that she was at her destination. "Where?"

Uncertain, the demoness went to a rather plain looking tan door, situated next to the restaurant. Looking around for a moment to see if anyone was around she hesitantly pushed on the doors handle only to gasp in surprise on what was on the other side. Immaculate stairs led up to kami knows what, the lighting giving off the impression of this being a stairway to heaven. Transfixed she climbed the polished wood and seeing the glass panels that separated the dining hall from the entrance paused, stunned at the very small area she was inside. So this was the famous Aronia de Takazawa, where legendary food was served daily, but only to eight people at a time. The sparse seatings showed that the restaurant lived up to its name, currently, the windowless room was only sporting a single table for four, apparently her company for the night had reserved it special.

"Hello, you are Kagome-san are you not?" turning to the voice the demoness was met with the kindly face of the restaurants host and server, an old gentlewoman who called herself Sakura. "Inu no Kimi-sama and Izayoi-sama have yet to arrive, can I get you anything to drink while you wait?"

"A glass of scotch," Kagome answered immediately, startling the human woman who probably wasn't used to such a heavy drink being ordered before a meal. Wanting to stun her more the demoness added as an afterthought, "And keep em coming, I can't be sober for this."

* * *

She was only in the middle of her second drink when the Taisho women finally appeared, both dressed stunningly as always, Kimi in an ice blue while Izayoi's apparel consisted of a beautiful peach colored dress and brown fur coat. Their heels clicked in rhythm as the dual mates of Inu no Taisho approached the table and waited for the host to take their furs from them, Kimi waving her off as soon as she held the expensive items in her wrinkled hands. The two women sat down and after exchanging pleasantries, they remained silent, choosing to take that moment to feel each other out.

"Well...Kimi-dono, Izayoi-sama…" Kagome began awkwardly only to trail off when they continued to bore their unblinking eyes at her. The server returned with two glasses of wine, one red the other white which she served to Kimi and Izayoi respectively. After she had finished the demoness motioned for another scotch, "This time fill up the glass…" she muttered out, ignoring the amused gazes of the two women in front of her who noted the alcohol already on her breath.

"Kagome-san…" Izayoi finally broke the ice, "You don't know how glad I am that you decided to come all this way, and just to have dinner with us no less."

"Yes...Girl…" Kimi added, "Especially considering your refusal to come here last year for my son's sake." though she spoke in a calm voice there was an edge of sharpness to her words. She still wasn't happy about her leaving Sesshomaru to his own devices it seemed.

"It...it really was no trouble…." she answered, taking another sip of her scotch, Kagome took a deep breath and continued, "Jun-Long had an assignment for me to complete in Japan anyways, I just need to take the train to Kyoto tomorrow evening and head back home from there."

"Jun-Long...the dragon king," Kimi responded, "So you have been working for the reptiles."

"Uh...Dragon's are very different from snakes Kimi-dono, I…"

"He placed you off the coast of Africa, any particular reason you wanted to go there?"

"Well I love Seychelles and Victoria city, it's like a hidden paradise and…"

"And it just so happens Jun-Long is there right now isn't he?" Kimi said, once again interrupting her. "My sources told me he's been spending more and more time on that island."

"Yes, Port Victoria is one his largest harbors, they export directly to Asia Japan so…"

"Kimi, the run around is making even my head spin," Izayoi held her head for dramatic effect, "where is this whole conversation going?"

"Yea...I'd kinda like to know that too…"

"Let's get to the point then," Kimi suddenly said, "Last year Taisho made it perfectly clear that he approves of your relationship with our child, and you refused. Why?"

Kagome drew back at her accusing tone. They hadn't even been served dinner yet and already the woman was giving her the third degree. "What.."

"I didn't miss Jun-Long's interest in you during the last great gathering girl. And almost as soon as he approached you, you requested to leave this province in favor of his."

"Wait." setting down her glass, the demoness narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "What are you getting at?"

"I think you know perfectly well what I'm implying and if that is the case then I was right all along and you were never suited for a member of nobility, much less Sesshomaru."

"Now wait just a damn minute!" slamming her palms down on the table, Kagome stood up and glowered at the woman across from her, the beginnings of a growl coming from her throat. "You honestly think I left Japan so that I could sleep with my boss?"

"Your boss?" she snorted in response. "Like I'd believe that the man is the king of dragons, and my son, though strong is still only technically a prince of this province. Who do you think a woman would choose if given the option between the two?"

"What!"

During the entire back and forth, Izayoi had remained silent and observing. Though this wasn't how this conversation was supposed to happen, she couldn't help but watch Kagome and her reactions to Kimi's accusations. This meeting had taken a lot of guts and courage to put together, the hardest part had been making sure the woman showed up on their turf and her terms. In the past year, Sesshomaru had showed signs of improvement from Miroku, but everyone had been forced to question Kagome's true reasonings behind her refusal to come back to the western heir. She had claimed it was because she didn't want to hurt him again, but one had to consider other possibilities for why she would reject the man she apparently loved. Looking deep into her wavering cerulean orbs, Izayoi pondered her gaze. Was she angry at being accused of such a shallow act or was she angry at being discovered for it?

"Jun-Long is a self-made man. He wasn't born into royalty like others, he runs on entirely new blood instead of the old like I."

"So? He did everything himself, I already know."

"Exactly, he's a far cry from a boy who must obey his father until the day he dies and then he can take over."

"Kimi-dono," Kagome growled out annoyed, "What are you trying to say? Just say it!"

"Very well," she replied standing up as well, "I believe you refused my son because in your eyes he lacks what that dragon has. Your excuse last year was just that, an excuse. You hold no love for Sesshomaru or anyone else. Look at you," she waved her hand down Kagome's clothed form, "until you met my son you lived the life of a commoner. He let you have a taste of a life you were denied since you were born, and then that dragon appears and he offers you twice what Sesshomaru does, so what do you do? You take it and when past responsibilities present you refuse to go back for less."

"You honestly believe I am so shallow?" Tears in the corners of her eyes she peeked over at Izayoi and breathed in harshly when she saw the woman looking down at her empty plate, only peeking up once in a while to see the two arguing women's expression.

"Well let's see if you are then?" the lady of the west replied. Snapping her fingers she watched as the server rushed over only to run away once Kimi ordered her to retrieve her cell phone from her purse. Coming back less than a minute later, the woman handed her her cellular device and bowed low while muttering something about dinner being ready in three minutes. She pressed a few buttons and after a couple of rings, a familiar voice picked up that made Kagome collapse in her chair in shock.

 _"Yes, mother?"_

* * *

Inuyasha was busy running his toy car around the couch when Sesshomaru's phone rang from his bedroom. Sighing the demon rushed and grabbed it from the end table, unplugging it and raising an eyebrow when he saw the number on the caller id. Shaking his head, he quickly picked up and in a bored tone inquired,

"Yes, mother?"

 _"Sesshomaru, I have a question for you."_

"I'm listening."

 _"Tell me, son, how have your therapy sessions been going?"_

"My...therapy sessions?" Pulling the phone away from his ear, Sesshomaru stared at it for a moment before returning it back to its previous position. "You're calling me in the middle of your dinner to ask me that?"

 _"Yes, I am. It is a mother's job to worry about her son, and I want you to tell me how your last appointment went?"_

"Uh...It went...well...forgive me I don't…"

 _"Yes and what about your pills? Did he increase the dosage again?"_

"No, I'm pretty much on the standard level for my species…."

 _"Right. Now what pills are those exactly you're taking?"_

Suspicious Sesshomaru asked, "Mother...are you alone?"

 _"Yes I am Sesshomaru, I just really need to know how my only pup is doing."_

"You want me to sit here and name all the medications I take…."

 _"All? More than one?"_

"Yes, I told you all of this already. I.." a crash was heard followed by the wails of Inuyasha. Cursing loudly, he apologized and hung up the phone, needing to find out what his brother had gotten into.

* * *

Her eyes red from holding in tears, Kagome tried and failed to growl her displeasure. Kimi looked completely satisfied in this moment, though the demoness was anything but, "Are you out of your mind…"

"That is my son." she replied. "I will do anything to keep him safe and sane and happy. Unfortunately, in order to do that, I need you. You never deserved him if you could be so callous as to run into the arms of a dragon just because he holds them out for you."

"Kimi-dono, I never…."

"Not once did you deny you and Jun-Long's relationship." Kimi pointed out. "Not once did you attempt to alert Sesshomaru of your presence. Why? My son may be getting treatment but he is far from well. He is sick and you made him so, I have spent the last four years watching as his mind torments him. I, my mate, and even her," waving to Izayoi, "have studied every book, been to every therapist, healer, and physician we could find and nothing has worked." to Kagome's surprise the beginnings of tears were clear in Inu no Kimi's eyes. "I may not show it but I love my son, and I love my mate. I have done the best I could with them and to know it wasn't enough, for either of them…." wiping her eyes with the back of her hand she sniffled and jerked away from Izayoi's kind touch, not wanting a human's sympathy.

"Kimi-dono…"

"Sesshomaru is losing his mind." she finished, "and it's all because of you. You severed your bond without his consent and now his entire being is in turmoil."

"Wait...What?"

"Its as she said…" Izayoi spoke, "Your bond was fractured the second you ran from him. You rejected him as your suitor and as your mate. He has been denying his own instincts that tell him to find you and force your acceptance and because of that, he is losing himself. If he keeps this up much longer he is liable to lose control and do god knows what."

"I...I have to go…." Kagome finally sobbed out, the pressure of all they had told her coming down on the demoness hard.

"Kagome-san…"

"I'm sorry…" before anyone could stop her, Kagome rushed out of the dining room, down the stairs, and out the door into the icy wind without her coat. Ignoring the chill in her bones, she raced at an accelerated pace back towards the park Hyatt hotel, her feet barely touching the ground as she ran. She couldn't do this, not again. And though she told herself this for the millionth time since she'd left, the instinctual side of her once more tried in vain to tell her otherwise, pleading with her to find Sesshomaru and make amends for leaving him.

'I cause more harm than good.'


	7. Chapter 7

Year 5: Final Assessment

"Okay, Sesshomaru," Miroku laid back against his chair, taking in the tired looking demon in front of him. He claimed it was from long work hours, but one never could be too sure with patients. "So, how's work?"

"It is fine. I am merely finishing up last minute details before my flight to China."

"Yes, preparations for the great gathering correct?"

"Indeed, there is more to just leaving the country for two weeks then I originally realized."

"Yes."

"Hn."

"Now, your father had you come to me for one last appointment, he claimed you wanted to be the one to tell me what's going on."

"That is correct."

"Well, I'm all ears."

Closing his eyes so that the doctor wouldn't see his inner turmoil he told his therapist what was ailing him now. "Kagome will be in attendance at the gathering."

Arching an eyebrow, the doctor ran his fingers through his jet black hair for a moment before finally coming up with a response, "Oh?"

"Yes. And that isn't all."

"Then what is all of it?" he encouraged the man to talk.

"She will be attending...as the companion to the host."

"Companion? Who is hosting this year gathering?"

"Jun-Long."

* * *

Staring at the Hangzhou lake in admiration, Kagome sighed when she saw a number of ducks in the water, all in the midst of a race towards the sizeable piece of bread some children had just thrown a distance away. Shaking her head at the quacking fowl, she turned around to face Jun-Long who had brought her all the way out here to sightsee. Smiling at her he held up a stick which she looked for all of two seconds before jumping back, disgusted on what was on the wooden spears. "What the hell!" she screamed out in Japanese, making several people turn to the loud couple in the street.

"It's street food, didn't you say you wanted to try some?"

"What is that!"

"Deep fried scorpions! A Hangzhou specialty!" still carrying that gorgeous smile, he passed a skewer into her hands before taking a bite of his own, humming happily when the flavor hit his tongue. "You gotta eat it while it's still hot."

"Oh...okay!" waiting until Jun closed his eyes to better enjoy his next bite, Kagome tossed the stick behind her, smiling as the telltale splash of the food hitting the water reached her ears. "Mmmmm, that was good!" she said with fake enthusiasm, looking down at her toes to keep from being discovered. Peeking up at the dragon, she snorted when she saw he was looking around confused when he noticed her food skewer was nowhere in sight.

"Uh...Glad you enjoyed it…" he finally conceded. Shrugging he threw his stick into a nearby trash bin and grabbed her hand gently in his own, tugging her away from the beautiful jade water.

As they walked, Kagome didn't ignore the fact that his hand had yet to leave hers, giving them the appearance of being a couple. Adjusting her sunglasses with her free hand, the demoness reflected on this and the other touches the dragon had been giving her lately. Ever since her trip to Japan had scared her more than anything else, Jun had been more open in his pursuit of her affections. A peck on the cheek here, a hug there, these things might have seemed innocent to bystanders, but the demoness could feel the true intentions behind them.

"Oh, I almost forgot Kagome," stopping in front of Lingyin Temple he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to the demoness, a gentle smile on his face as always. "This is for you. It's just my way of saying thanks for accompanying me during the great gathering."

Curious she opened the box and gasped when she saw the beautiful silver choker that had been shaped like a dragon to wrap around her neck. It was incredible, to say the least, the design was so detailed, every scale and dip of the dragon's long body covered, an immaculate four-karat diamond set within the creature's eye. This must have cost a fortune! "Jun!" she cried out, "This is much too generous, I can't…"

"You can and will," he replied firmly. "After everything you've done, including skyrocketing my stock prices, it is the least I could do for you since you refused a raise."

"I only refused the raise because I would have been making more than Mikaela!"

"Mikaela didn't discover a two-thousand-year-old trade route. You did. And the fact the entire canal was littered with artifacts of various time periods, you're lucky I didn't offer you her job instead."

"Jun! That's so rude."

"No, it business."

"I'm not really sure…"

"In a situation like this, it is best to just say thank you."

Giving the dragon a small smile of her own she nodded and did as he suggested, promising to wear the necklace during the gathering's commencement ceremony.

"Good, now let's go, I want to show you the silk museum and then we can have dinner at the hotel or…"

"How about just eating out on the streets instead?" Kagome said instead, "All that rich food gives me a headache."

"I know what you mean." he replied. Pulling down his shades a little, the dragon eyed the demoness for a moment before setting them back on his face, not wanting to be spotted by fans and other random people. "Ah, the life of the dragon king. Never a moment's peace!"

* * *

Laying down on the guest bed in the family manor, Sesshomaru heard the piddling footsteps of his younger brother who was searching for him persistently. After finding out Nubis would be staying the night so that the family could fly to China together, he had been all over western heir, refusing to leave him alone even for a minute. The elder dog was way too proud to admit he was running from the half-demon, instead telling himself he was merely in the midst of a game of hide and seek.

"Nubis! Where did you go?!"

Ignoring his brother's cries, the dog demon instead focused on the one thing that had plagued his mind for five long years. Kagome.

He had already known who was hosting this year's great gathering, but the fact that Kagome of all people was serving as his date for the event had all but floored the dog demon. Though they hadn't called her out by name on the news, the picture of her they had run had told him all he needed to know. She looked so..different from before. It had only been a headshot but in the profile of her photo he had seen she had been incredible. Her hair was much longer than before, and though the picture failed to capture the side that carried her facial tattoo, he knew it was still there. What did the rest of her body look like he wondered?

Placing his hands behind his head, the dog demon pondered on how he would be able to get a private audience with her during the event. She hadn't spoken to him in five years, and according to Izayoi, it was because of her feeling ashamed that she had damaged him so completely. That was crazy in his opinion, it was being without her that was causing him distress, not the other way around.

His father had been displeased, but compliant. Just like Shin'ichi had told him he would be. His grandfather had been right about many things, but it was his final wish for his grandson that made rethink his approach when it came to the gathering and Kagome.

 _"Whatever you do boy, don't try to force her to be with you. She would only grow to resent you, that Sesshomaru is not the same as love"_

What had he meant by force? He had asked the old man chuckling weakly he had responded cryptically. _"Whatever your instincts tell you to do, do the opposite"_

He supposed it meant not to listen to his beast when he found her, though even as he thought about his runaway beta, he could feel his instincts clawing at him, demanding to go to her now that he knew where she was and make her his again. His feral side insisted she would submit to him as she once did, but his rational mind was telling him that was the wrong way. Maybe he could use his instincts and his reasonable thinking together rather than interchangeably? But how? For the last five years he had been doing as his grandfather suggested, refusing to look for her any further after he failed to find her in China the first time, but the strain of not doing as he so desperately wanted to had put an incredible strain on his heart and mind. When he saw her he couldn't reject his instincts, yet at the same time, he couldn't hold her down and make her love him. What should he do? As Inuyasha ran up and down the hall still looking for his older brother, Sesshomaru fell asleep with only one thought in mind, _'The things I have planned for you Kagome.'_

* * *

Getting off the phone with her father, Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as the last chuckle left her lips. Her dear Socrates was nearing middle age, but the damn cat was just as loony as ever. Asil had just finished telling her about how the feline had been found recently in the hallway closet, a weird place considering the door was always closed and he should have had no way to get inside. The maid had opened it to grab a dustpan and upon seeing the cat inside had looked around and to her surprise found a female cat as well, looking mighty guilty of something dirty. Her cat had a new girlfriend apparently and from the looks of things, it was getting pretty serious.

Sitting down on the hotel bed, the demoness yawned tiredly, Jun having exhausted her from all the running around he had insisted they do today. Looking out her window on the hotel's water terrace, Kagome watched the setting sun with a dreamy gaze.

Only three more days until the great gathering would begin. Feeling her upper arms, Kagome gently prodded at the surgical steel implements that were inserted around that area. The blocks were there to prevent her priestess powers from rising up. A commission that was done by the barely known and slightly senile swordsmith Totosai. He did good work that much was clear. Since the surgery years ago during which she was in a coma thanks to Inu no Taisho, she hadn't had not one seizure. The blocks had taken over two months to get used to her body, however, leaving her with crippling pain that entire time, which had hurt worse than any other injury she had ever suffered in life.

Holding up her hand, she concentrated and grinned when the ball of blue light appeared in her palm, sparking with the combination of both her demonic energy and purification aura. This had proved to be an effect weapon, the few times she had used it in the woods behind her tropical house, she had managed to stun a few birds and even a giant tortoise once, but that had been an accident. The best person she had used it on in the past was Inu no Taisho however, smiling as the memory of him falling unconscious ran through her, the energy in her palms increased slightly in response, growing off of her glee.

She had discovered long ago that her powers were at their peak when she was in a good mood, otherwise, the energy was unstable and prone to flying out in whatever random direction she was pointing it in. Sighing she finally released the generated power from her body, letting it fly out the window and down into the lake where it sizzled out like fire to water. Immediately the tension left her body and Kagome felt a little bit less heated than before, which was about as bad as it got with her body now.

Crossing her legs, Kagome sighed as the realization that in three days time, the quinquennial gathering would upon her and with it the appearance of Sesshomaru and his family. While there was no doubt in her mind that the Taisho's all hated her by now, she couldn't help but wonder how her Anubis was doing and if he had managed to work through the problems that had been plaguing him since she had left Tokyo.

 _'You should go to him.'_ Once more her beast talked and once more she ignored it. She couldn't, not after everything she had put him through. When she was around him he had faced bodily injury, insults, and death trials, all for the sake of being a part of her life. She wouldn't lie and say it was only her beast that wanted him back because it wasn't, but her rational mind knew the difference between right and wrong and their relationship was wrong. Inu no Taisho's first mind had been correct, their relationship hadn't been right. It had only been desperation that had led him to her home that night with Izayoi. Kimi was merely looking for someone to blame for a bad situation and Kagome had been the easy target.

The great gathering would only last two weeks, and then Kagome would probably never even see the Western lord and his family past opening night. All the meetings she would be attending had nothing to do with Japan, Jun's pack sister and lieutenant Liquin would handle the only two on the schedule and those were both for the East and Southern provinces.

Sighing as she realized how ridiculous she sounded the demoness shook her head and headed for her bathroom where she prepared herself a nice relaxing bath. That was all she needed to do right? Relax. After all, how bad could it be?

A/N: Okay the end of this has come. Hope you enjoyed this installment of the series, the one shot will be posted tonight and the beginnings of the final part of this series will be started up. Since I filled most of you up on drama, I'm gonna be nice and be much more lenient with the final part of the series. Hope you've enjoyed! -Theores


End file.
